Akasuki yaoi
by pixi-ice
Summary: Sasodei, kisaita, Kakuhidan, Peinkonan y.. ¿zetsuXTobi?  Cada pareja de Akatsuki tiene un historia. Nada triste. REUCERDOS, confesiones, prometidos, Cumpleaños, la vida de la sparejas de AKAtsuki! CAPITULO 7 SUBIDO! :D
1. Las parejas de Akatsuki

FIC NARUTO:

Disclaimer: vale, obviamente naruto no es mío, es de kishimoto, pero si fuera mío… os hartarías de yaoi XD

Akatsuki Yaoi:

Parejas; Sasodei, kisaita, kakuhidan, peinkonan, puede que zetsutobi…

Por cierto no hay lemmon.

AKATSUKI ES YAOI

Deidara estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación compartida con su novio Sasori de nuevo enfadado con él. Sasori le había vuelto a dejar de lado para elaborar una más de sus estúpidas marionetas en su estúpido taller.

Deidara estaba cansado de que el pelirrojo siempre lo dejara de lado, lo único que le podía ayudar ahora era buscar a alguien que estuviera peor que él. Así que se fue a buscar a Hidan y Kakuzu. Pero se los encontró viendo una película abrazados susurrándose cosas al oído felices, lo cual le hizo enfadar. ¿Por qué Kakuzu si le hacía caso a Hidan y Sasori a él no?

Deidara buscaba distraerse y no sabía como así que se fue a buscar a Tobi.

-¡Deidara-sempai! Vienes a ver a Tobi! Si, Tobi está feliz.

Bueno, Deidara lo pensó mejor, y quizás esto era demasiado entretenimiento, de hecho estaba mejor tirado sobre la cama.

-creo que mejor me voy….-dijo Deidara.

Tobi abrazó a Deidara feliz.

-NO ¡Quédate! Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi quiere estar contigo.-dijo Tobi (obvio, ¿Quién si no?)

Deidara intentaba zafarse del abrazo de Tobi cuando llegó Zetsu.

-Tobi-dijo enfadado-vámonos, tenemos que hacer cosas-dijo muy enfadado Zetsu

Deidara se quedó impactado por el enfado de Zetsu.

-¡SI!-dijo Tobi antes de irse con Zetsu.

Deidara suspiró y se fue a la cocina a comer algo.

Cuando se plató delante de la nevera, sintió unos brazos rodearle por la cintura, y una respiración cerca de su oído.

-¿estás enfadado?-preguntó la voz de Sasori detrás de él.

Deidara iba a contestar pero se vio interrumpido por los labios de Sasori que comenzaron a besarle el cuello.

-Sa…Sasori-susurró Deidara

EL chico dejó de besar su cuello para hablar.

-¿sí?-preguntó Sasori

-¿no estabas en tu taller?-preguntó Deidara un tanto enfadado

-si-dijo Sasori en un susurro y volvió a besar el cuello de Deidara-pero me aburría sin ti, te echaba de menos

Sasori cogió la barbilla de Deidara y lo giró para poder besarle dulcemente.

Deidara se giró entre os brazos del pelirrojo para poder enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de Sasori.

Sasori empezó a lamer y morder el cuello de Deidara dejando ligeramente rojo mientras este murmuraba su nombre.

Sasori desabrochaba la capa de Deidara y este no tenía oportunidad de protestar porque cuando fue a meter las manos debajo de la camisa de Su Dei, entró Itachi.

-no podéis iros a una habitación-dijo en el frio tono que lo caracterizaba

-A…-Deidara se puso completamente rojo mientras que Sasori lo miraba con odio por interrumpirle tan deseado momento.

-¿por qué no te largas Uchiha?-le dijo Sasori enfadado.

-Claro, yo solo venía a por agua-dijo cogiendo una botella-pásatelo bien con tu barbie.

-¡he! ¡Cómo has dicho!-dijo Deidara ofendido

Sasori agarró a su novio de la cintura para que no fuera a matar a Itachi.

-tranquilo-le dijo el pelirrojo-no merece la pena, vámonos a la habitación

-hmp-dijo Itachi antes de darse la vuelta he irse

Itachi se dirigió al salón donde se encontraban Hidan y Kakuzu besándose mientras veían una película.

-Si no veis la película por lo menos quitarla, me levanta dolor de cabeza-dijo Itachi (mira que le gusta joder a Itachi)

Kakuzu e Hidan separaron sus labios para mirarlo con odio (como Sasori je, je)

-Pues ponte tapones en los oídos-le dijo enfadado Hidan-¿o es que nos lo pasemos bien y tu no?

-Hmp-dijo Itachi-lo que tú digas

Hidan estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, pero Kakuzu lo calmó.

Pero Itachi se aburría y decidió enfadar de nuevo al Jashinista.

-NO necesito un novio que no se gaste ni un duro en mí-dijo el Uchiha

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?-le dijo Hidan enfadado haciendo ademán de levantarse del sofá mientras su novio lo retenía sobre su regazo.-para que te enteres, el ha comprado el DVD de la película. ¿A qué si?-dijo mirando a Kakuzu.

-Bueno…. Esto….-dijo su novio mirando al suelo

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-dijo Hidan

Itachi se sentó feliz de haber dejado a los dos discutiendo.

Un rato después Itachi se encontraba sentado en una silla cerca de la televisión y Kakuzu e Hidan ya habían arreglado las cosas y de nuevo se susurraban cosas al oído.

Kisame llegó y se sentó a ver la película con ellos.

-mira Kisame es igual de feo que el ogro de esa película-dijo Hidan automáticamente

-Hidan…-dijo Kakuzu

Kisame lo miró enfadado como si fuera a matarlo ahí mismo, pero le dio pena por su novio, así que contó hasta 10 y se levantó.

Itachi quedó sorprendido y fue detrás de Kisame que estaba en su habitación.

-Kisame-dijo Itachi sentándose en la cama junto a él

-¿sí?-preguntó el tiburón.

-yo no creo que seas feo-dijo acariciando la mejilla de Kisame.

Itachi lenta y tímidamente se inclinó a besar los labios de Kisame. El besó fue duce y corto.

Itachi se hecho un poco para atrás separando sus labios.

-de hecho me pareces bastante sexy-dijo muy rojo Itachi (que mono)

Kisame miró a Itachi y pensó que aquel joven era una obra de arte, que era lo más hermoso que había en el universo y no se pudo contener.

Tumbó dulcemente a Itachi en la cama y se colocó encima de él con cuidado de no aplastarle.

-Kisame…-dijo Itachi sonrojado mirando a otro lado por la vergüenza mientras pasaba sus manos sobre los brazos de Kisame.

A Kisame el chico cada vez le parecía más hermoso y se inclinó para besar sus labios dulcemente.

Kisame se separó de sus labios al rato para contemplarlo. Aquella imagen que vio le pareció increíblemente linda. Itachi estaba con los ojos aún cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos.

Kisame le quitó la capa de Akatsuki a Itachi y la dejó en el suelo.

Kisame comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de Itachi mientras este gemía.

Kisame tenía con Itachi todo el cuidado del mundo y le trataba como si fuera de porcelana porque le parecía que así era.

Kisame acarició la cara de Itachi rozando la piel de este con sus dedos.

Itachi le quitó la capa Kisame, la dejó en el suelo, y Kisame le quitó la camisa a Itachi dejándole con el pecho descubierto.

-niño lindo…-dijo Kisame mirándolo fijamente

-¿Cómo que niño….? ¡Ha!-gimió Itachi cuando Kisame empezó a lamer sus pezones-Kisame… te quiero…-dijo Itachi

Kisame sonrió y continuó con su trabajo, siempre con el máximo cuidado por no dañar a su Itachi de porcelana.

Mientras Pein paseaba con la mano en la cintura de Konan.

Los dos vieron a Hidan y Kakuzu besarse mientras veían la película.

-me recuerdan a nosotros-dijo Pein mirando a Konan

-si… pero hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos eso…-dijo la chica

-¿el qué? ¿Esto?-dijo Pein antes de besarla.

-yo… me refería a ver una película-dijo Konan cuando sus labios se separaron.

-podemos hacerlo mañana-dijo Pein arrastrándola para continuar su paseo-vámonos a la habitación ya es muy tarde.

Por el camino oyeron gemidos en la habitación de Kisame e Itachi.

-Ki… Kisame… no puedo más-gemía Itachi

-¡ha! Itachi…

Konan y Pein decidieron olvidarlo y seguir con su camino.

Luego pasaron por la habitación de Deidara e Sasori.

-Sasaroi… por favor…-decía Deidara

-no creo que aguante mucho si me miras con esa cara-dice Sasori

Konan y Pein se miraron pero decidieron olvidarlo y continuar con su camino hasta llegar as u habitación.

Konan se tumbó en la cama y Pein se acercó a besarla.

Un rato después se oían ruidos procedentes de la habitación de al lado.

-¡Oh! Kakuzu por Jashin-San-decía Hidan

-¿se pusieron todos de acuerdo para hacerlo a la misma hora?-preguntó Pein enfadado.

Pein se iba a levantar para regañarles pero Konan lo paró con un beso.


	2. zetsu y tobi y una telenovela?

Sasori despertó esa mañana abrazado a Deidara ambos desnudos, y recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

Sasori acarició la mejilla de Deidara.

-Sasori… buenos días…-dijo Deidara aún un tanto adormilado.

-Buenos días mi ángel-dijo besándolo en la mejilla

Deidara sonrió.

-igual de bien que siempre que duermo contigo-le dijo Deidara, girándose para besar Sasori.

Y cuando sus labios se iban a juntar Konan entró en la habitación.

-¡venga levantaos! ¡Que ya es tarde!-les dijo la chica

Deidara se puso rojo y oculto su cara en el rostro de Sasori.

-¡id a desayunar de una buena vez!-les grito ella desapreciando, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sasori pensaba levantarse pero ver aquella imagen de Deidara rojo con su cara oculta en su pecho lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Sasori levantó la barbilla de Deidara para besarlo.

-Sasori tenemos que levantarlos-dijo Deidara mirándolo con esos azules ojos que Sasori tanto amaba.

-¿por qué tanta prisa?-preguntó Sasori mientras lamía su cuello.

Deidara gimió ante esa acción.

-Konan…va….-dijo Deidara o mejor dicho trató de decir.

-Tranquilo…-dijo Sasori-ya no volverá, estará ocupada levantando al resto-dijo Besando el abdomen de su novio el pelirrojo.

Mientras en otra habitación, Itachi dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kisame.

Itachi pasaba su mano por el pecho de Kisame acariciándolo mientras este dormía.

Kisame de repente despertó y vio al bello Itachi desnudo acariciando su pecho, y se preguntó si había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

-¿ya despertaste Kisame?-preguntó Itachi en un susurro, luego besó los labios de Kisame.

-Itachi-dijo acariciando su mejilla Kisame-que bonito eres

Itachi se sonrojó y se acurrucó sobre Kisame que aún lo miraba, preguntándose qué haría un ángel como Itachi con alguien como él.

Konan llamó a la puerta, aún que esta vez no la abrió.

-¡levantaos! ¡He preparado el desayuno!-dijo en tono feliz la chica.

-M… no quiero moverme ahora mismo-dijo Itachi abrazándose a Kisame.

-tranquilo angelito-le susurró Kisame, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Itachi hubiera matado a cualquiera que le hubiera dicho eso y no fuera su amado Kisame.

Lo cierto es que él solo cambiaba de actitud cuando estaba con Kisame.

Kisame se levantó dejando a desnudo Itachi desconcertado.

-¿qué pasa?-Le preguntó a Kisame

-bueno, pues tiene que desayunar y si no quieres moverte… yo lo haré por ti.

Itachi se preguntaba a que se refería, entonces sus dudas se dispersaron cuando Kisame empezó a ponerle los bóxers, los pantalones, la camisa y la capa, para luego ponerse encima de él y besarle.

Kisame levantó a Itachi en brazos cargándolo al estilo nupcial.

Itachi solo sonrió y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del tiburón.

Kisame salió de la habitación con Itachi en sus brazos aún medio dormido, y se encontraron con Deidara y Sasori que iban abrazados saliendo de la habitación.

-Valla, valla-dijo Sasori burlón al ver a su enemigo Uchiha en aquella posición como si fuera un gatito.-si es la pequeña Itachi-dijo vengándose Sasori por el comentario que había hecho el día anterior sobre su Dei.

-¿qué has dicho pinocho?-preguntó enfadado Itachi elevando su cabeza del pecho de Kisame para mirarlo.

-como sigas así lo va a pagar tu novia-dijo Kisame

-Toca a Deidara y estás muerto-dijo Sasori mirándolo con odio.

-Ya basta-dijo Deidara abrazando a Sasori tratando de llevarlo a la mesa a desayunar.

Itachi iba a decirle a Kisame que lo bajara, que ya no estaba cansado, pero sentir las manos de Kisame sobre su cuerpo se sentían demasiado bien, así que volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Kisame bajó a Itachi que para que se sentara en la mesa a desayunar junto a Deidara y Sasori y luego se sentó él.

Por el camino Pein y a su espalda llegaban Kakuzu e Hidan felices con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los 3 se sentaron a desayunar esperando que Konan diera el visto bueno para empezar a comer, pero la chica dijo:

-¿y Zetsu? ¿y Tobi? Deidara ¿Dónde está Tobi?-preguntó Konan.

-¿y yo por qué iba a saberlo? Desde ayer no lo veo-dijo molesto Deidara.

-pues iré a buscarlo

Konan salió y llamó al cuarto de Tobi pero nadie contestó, así que entró.

Pero dentro tampoco estaba Tobi.

"Qué raro… pues iré a buscar a Zetsu" pensó Konan, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Konan entró con sigilo en la habitación de Zetsu y se encontró con una perturbadora imagen.

Tobi estaba desnudo y sin mascara, en la cama con Zetsu pero no se le veía la cara porque estaba dado a vuelta.

Konan se quedó pálida y se dirigió a la cocina a servir el desayuno.

-¿ya vienen?-preguntó Sasori

-¿he? No… no se…-dijo ella

-¿Konan? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes mala cara?

-si…

Konan sirvió el desayuno a todos.

-¿pero no vas a esperarlos?-preguntó Deidara

-ya vendrán… cuando… cuando quieran-dijo ella aún traumada.

Después de desayunar Hidan se levantó rápidamente y se llevó con él a Deidara para ver la televisión.

Kakuzu y Sasori los siguieron hasta el salón.

-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó Sasori

-vamos a ver una telenovela-le dijo Hidan

-tu novio le enseño al pobre Hidan una de sus gilipolleces y ahora le está metiendo cosas malas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mi Deidara? ¿Por qué él? Seguro que fue Hidan y sus cosas raras.

-¿Hidan cosas raras? Bueno por lo menos el no tiene bocas en las manos.

-y Deidara no se pasa la vida haciendo sacrificios por lo menos.

-ssh…-dijo Hidan-no pudo oír la telenovela

Sasori y Kakuzu suspiraron y se fueron a dar una vuelta para comentar como desengancharos de a telenovela.

Itachi estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación pensando cuando apareció Tobi.

-¡HOLA! ¿Quieres jugar con Tobi? ¿Hacemos pasteles de arena? Es que Tobi te vio solo y aburrido.

-déjame en paz Tobi-dijo itachi fríamente

-¡HO!-exclamó Tobi de manera infantil-¿por qué? Tobi quiere jugar con…

-Tobi déjale-dijo Zetsu interrumpiéndole a sus espaldas.

-¡Zetsu!-dijo Tobi dándose la vuelta para mirarlo-¿ya te has despertado? ¿Quieres desayunar?-preguntó Tobi feliz

-claro-le dijo Zetsu y los dos se fueron a la cocina.

Itachi quedó un tanto sorprendido por su actitud pero su rostro no lo mostraba.

-¿Dónde estará Kisame?-se preguntaba Itachi

Konan pasó por la habitación de Itachi aún con mala cara y se sentó junto a él.

-tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Konan en un susurro

-Déjame estoy ocupado-dijo Itachi (ocupado con q?)

-me chivo a Pein y te castiga

-está bien, ¿Qué quieres?

-veras necesito decirle a alguien lo que e visto, aunque no me vas a creer, he visto a Tobi durmiendo desnudo junto a Zetsu, en la misma…. Cama.

-eso explicaría muchas cosas-dijo Itachi

-¿Cómo cuales?

-pues que Tobi y Zetsu estuvieran tan "amiguitos" hace un momento. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya me puedes dejar en paz?

-sí, claro-dijo Konan sonriendo y se marcho feliz de haberse desahogado.

Mientras en el salón…

Deidara e Hidan veían a telenovela y Sasori y Kakuzu los miraban.

De repente algo triste pasó y Deidara y Hidan se abrazaron tristes.

Y Sasori y Kakuzu pues se enfadaron.

-¡Dile a tu novio que se aparte de MI Deidara!

-¡Dile tú a Deidara que suelte a mi novio!

-¡Cállense! ¡Me duele la cabeza!-gritó Itachi desde su habitación.

Y Kakuzu y Sasori se retaban con la mirada.

Al final el enfado de los dos semes se volcó con sus respectivos Ukes.

AL acabar la telenovela, Sasori pudo ver como Hidan y Kakuzu hablaban después de besaban y se iban a su habitación.

Sasori los miró con envidia y se fue a su taller.

AL rato llamaron a la puerta, y entró Deidara.

-Sasori… ¿estás enfadado?-preguntó Deidara

Sasori iba a contestar un frio y cortante sí, pero al ver a Dei con esa cara de cachorrito herido y con su azul ojo con un rastro de lágrimas se acercó a él y lo besó.

-No…-dijo Sasori al separarse de él.

Deidara solamente sonrió y se abrazó a su novio.

Pein mientras estaba preocupado por Konan porque levaba todo el día espiando a Zetsu y Tobi, aun que bueno… él estaba espiándola a ella.

-Konan ¿Qué haces?-la preguntó Pein saliendo de su escondite.

Konan se asustó.

-¡PEIN! Esto… yo… solo… yo…

-¿Konan que te pasa?

-¿a mí? Nada… nada….-dijo con una falsa sonrisa

-Konan-dijo Pein en tono enfadado

Konan suspiró y le contó la historia a su novio para que no se enfadara con ella.

-m… así que es eso-dijo Pein pensativo-bueno… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-¿he?

Pein besó a Konan

-¿Qué más da? Déjales, ya dirán si están o no juntos.

Konan asintió y se dejó llevar por Pein.


	3. REcuerdos y COnfesion es de los AKatsuki

**Disclaimer: ¿hacer falta repetirlo? Obviamente naruto no es mío.**

**Parejas: Las de antes**

**Advertencia YAOI BOYXBOY SI TE GUSTA…. ¡QUE list eres! ¡Te admiro! Y si no….. ¿Qué coño haces leyendo esto?**

**Nota: he de decir que yo siempre fui fan de ItaDei pero luego preferí el Sasodei… y sinceramente me gusta el Kisaita, porque Itachi esta mono de Uke.**

·**RECUERDOS DE CONFESIONES·  
**

Esa noche de la habitación de Itachi y Kisame no salían más que gemidos.

-Ki… Kisame… ¡DIOS! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡HA…! KISAME ¡POR FAVOR! TE LO RUEGO. -Gemía Itachi.

Kisame no podía aguantar más eso. Itachi, su hermoso Itachi, le estaba suplicando y gimiendo su nombre, si no lo hacía pronto terminaría antes de haber empezado.

-ITACHI… DIOS-decía Kisame, casi no podía soportar la imagen de Itachi desnudo con la boca entreabierta gimiendo su nombre y con lágrimas de placer en los ojos.

-A KISAME SOY TUYO-gemía Itachi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-M… Sasori-decía Deidara revolviéndose entre los brazos de su novio-no puedo dormir, estoy cansado, Itachi es muy ruidoso

Sasori acariciaba el pelo de Su Dei.

-ya se callaran, pero lo cierto es que tu eres más ruidoso-dijo Sasori.

-Mentira-dijo Deidara

-¿a si?-preguntó de modo seductor Sasori

El pelirrojo pasó su mano por encima del miembro de Deidara haciéndole gemir.

-¡SASORI!-dijo Deidara.

-lo ves…-dijo su maestro

-idiota-dijo Deidara acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame calló rendido e Itachi jadeaba con fuerza.

-Kisame, te quiero-susurró Itachi haciendo sonreír a Kisame.

Itachi se abrazó a Kisame que se había tumbado.

-Itachi, realmente eres un ángel-dijo Kisame

Itachi se sonrojó.

-m… ¿recuerdas como empezamos a salir?-preguntó Itachi a Kisame

-¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo?-le dijo Kisame besándole la mejilla a Itachi.

Itachi se abrazó más fuerte aún a él para quedarse dormido.

************FLASHBACK***************

Kisame estaba enamorado de Itachi desde hace mucho tiempo. Puede que desde la primera vez que lo vio. Ese niño tan frio y tan poderoso le llamaba la atención. Peor Orochimaru siempre lo perseguía de un lado para otro y el no se atrevía a acercarse por vergüenza.

Un día buscaba a Itachi, para pedirle un favor pero no lo encontró en ningún lado.

EL resto de los miembros de Akatsuki no estaban en la base excepto, Kisame, Pein, Itachi y Orochimaru.

Kisame se había rendido al no encontrar c Itachi cuando oyó ruidos que provenían de una habitación.

-¡suéltame!-decía Itachi

Kisame vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y decidió asomarse.

Orochimaru estaba acorralando a Itachi contra la pared tratando de besarlo.

-¡DEJAME!-decía Itachi tratando de defenderse

La ira de Kisame fue tal, que entró de golpe en la habitación y agarró a Orochimaru de la capa tirándolo contra una pared.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?-le grito Kisame a Orochimaru pegándole un puñetazo.

Orochimaru recibió una paliza de parte de Kisame que lo arrastró hasta Pein.

-¿Qué sucede Kisame?-preguntó Pein.

-Este desgraciado trató de violar a Itachi

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo

Y Kisame se fue a buscar a Itachi dejando a un Orochimaru ensangrentado junto a Pein.

AL entrar en la habitación, Kisame vio a Itachi con la bata de Akatsuki sobre los hombros y ojos llorosos, cabeza baja y puños apretados.

-Itachi-dijo Kisame.

Kisame cogió a Itachi en brazos cargándolo hasta su habitación para tumbarlo sobre la cama.

Itachi no se quejó, solo se dejó hacer.

Kisame puso las sabanas sobre Itachi y le limpió as lágrimas. EN un primer momento pensó en marcharse pero no podía dejar a su amado niño así.

-Kisame-dijo Itachi girándose

-¿sí?

-siempre me has gustado-dijo antes de dormirse Itachi.

Kisame solo sonrió y se pasó la noche despierta vigilando a su niño.

AL día siguiente Itachi se despertó y encontró a Kisame en la misma pose que ayer, sentado sobre la cama observándolo.

Itachi sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Kisame bocarriba para poder verle la cara.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó Kisame

-Bien-le dijo con una sonrisa-¿has dormido?

-¿Cómo hacerlo? Tenía que cuidar de ti.

Itachi sonrió y se abrazó a Kisame poniendo sus brazos a rededor de su cuello, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de tiburón.

-te quiero-susurró Itachi

Kisame se abrazó a Itachi con cuidado de no dañarlo.

*********FIN DEL FLASHBACK ****

-Kisame-dijo Itachi despertando a tiburón.-tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-¿sí?-preguntó Kisame despertando.

-¿por qué siempre tienes tanto cuidado conmigo como si me fueras a romper?

-porque me pareces de porcelana-Dijo Kisame acariciando su mejilla-de hecho lo eres

-¡Kisame!-exclamó Itachi tratando e parecer molesto

-lo siento, lo siento-dijo Kisame sonriendo antes de besar la frente de Itachi.

*********varias semanas después*********

-Era obvio que entre Hidan y Kakuzu tarde o temprano pasaría.-dijo Sasori

-sí, pero fue muy repentino, ¿no crees?-preguntó Deidara

-no nos han dejado dormir en 3 noches ¡y seguidas!-dijo Pein

-¿alguien los vio salir del cuarto desde que se casaron?-preguntó Konan

-¿a quién le importa?-dijo Itachi

-¿Qué comerán?-dijo Deidara pensando en voz alta, al segundo se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-quiero decir… llevan más de 3 días encerrados hay ¿no tendrán hambre ni sed?

-es uno de los misterios del universo-dijo Pein

Sasori levaba unos días esperando a pedirle matrimonio a Deidara. Aun que si le rechazaba no sabría qué hacer.

(Una cosa, alguien me explica cómo se casan 2 Akatsuki? Es que si no hubiera puesto partes de la boda… ¿Quién les casara? ¿Pein? Perdón por la interrupción)

Sasori miraba su anillo con la puerta de la habitación abierta cuando Itachi lo vio.

-así que pinocho es un cobarde que no se atreve a declararse ¿no?

-Calla princesa

-¿Cómo que princesa?

-así es como te comportas con tu Kisame-rió Sasori

Itachi se enfadó y apretó los puños pero no empezó a pelear con Sasori porque no tenía ganas.

-mira, pinocho, eso no es asunto tuyo. Pero quizás deberías declararte a Dei antes que Tobi te lo quite.

-¡qué dices! ¡Dei es mi novio!

-sí pero quizás lo pierdas… o no has visto como Tobi siempre lo mira.

Sasori se sorprendió. La sola idea de Tobi con su Deidara le hacía sentirse con ganas de matar al chico con máscara.

*************FLASHBACK**************

Sasori estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados cuando un chico rubio entró en la habitación.

-Sasori no danna-dijo Deidara entrando en la habitación.- ¿estás dormido?

Sasori decidió hacerse el dormido a ver qué ocurría.

-Sasori-Deidara pensando que estaba dormido pasó a mano por el pelo del pelirrojo.-yo… no puedo decir esto mientras estas despierto, porque… tengo miedo de tu respuesta pero… TE QUIERO, desde hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ti.

Sasori de repente abrió los ojos. Aún que no lo mostrara e marionetista estaba feliz por la confesión de su compañero, ya que estaba enamorado de él desde hace tiempo.

Deidara se puso muy rojo y lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Deidara espera!-dijo Sasori antes de salir corriendo detrás de él.

Sasori encontró a Deidara llorando en la cama.

Sasori se acercó a él, y puso una mano sobre su espalda.

-Deidara…-dijo acariciando su espalda-yo también…

Deidara se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Sasori, ocasión que este aprovechó para besarlo.

*******************FIN FLASHBACK**********************


	4. el celoso Sasori

Disclaimer: pues como ya dije…. NAruto no es mío.

Nota: este capítulo es casi todo sasodei y zetsutobi, hay pocos fics de esa pareja XD

**YAOI** BOYXBOY SI TE **GUSTA**…. ¡QUE **lista/o** eres! ¡Te admiro! Y si **no**… ¿**Qué coño haces** leyendo esto?

**·LIOS·**

Sasori salió del cuarto buscando a Deidara para pedirle matrimonio pero al entrar a su cuarto vio como el rubio abrazaba a Tobi.

-¡No toques a mi novio imbécil!-gritó Sasori para después pegarle una patada a Tobi.

**********FLASHBACK*******************

Tobi estaba feliz porque Zetsu iba a volver hoy de su misión.

En cuanto llegó Zetsu se comportó más frio de lo normal y Tobi lo perseguía de un lado para otro.

En cuanto se quedaron solos. Tobi se decidió a preguntarle algo a Zetsu que se llevaba callando todo el día.

-¿Zetsu estas enfadado con Tobi?-preguntó

Zetsu se giró y le dijo.

-Déjame en paz de una vez, pareces un niño pequeño, no te soporto.

-¿qué?-preguntó Tobi-pero si Zetsu me quiere mucho

-qué tontería-dijo Zetsu

-¿queeeeeeee?-pregunto Tobi

-que no te quiere, nunca te quise, déjame en paz niño.

Tobi se fue de a habitación cabizbajo con el corazón partido.

El chico de la máscara sentía como lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y fue a a habitación de Deidara que estaba solo sentado sobre la cama.

-Tobi vete, no quiero jugar, no tengo tiempo-dijo Deidara, pero luego e giró a mirarle y vio como una lagrima salía de debajo de la máscara y caía al suelo.-Tobi ¿estás bien?-Deidara estaba impactado de ver al chico así.

Tobi se sentó junto a Deidara.

-Tobi quería a Zetsu, y creía que Zetsu quería a Tobi, pero en realidad, Zetsu dijo que jamás quiso ni querrá a Tobi-dijo este echándose a llorar

Deidara sintió lastima por él y lo abrazó cuando entró de repente Sasori en la habitación.

*******FIN DEL FLASHBACK**********

Deidara se tiró a abrazar a Sasori para que no pegara más a Tobi.

-¡Sasori!-lo regaño- ¿Tobi estas bien?

-si quieres irte con él al menos dímelo a la cara.

-¿Qué dices? Estaba abrazando a Tobi porque su novio le a dicho algo muy feo-dijo Deidara mirando a su novio preocupado.

-¿novio? Pero si el único que no tiene pareja es Ze… ¡OH! ¡Tobi! Lo siento

Tobi se retorcía de dolor en el suelo por la patada.

-no…pasa…nada-dice Tobi con la voz entrecortada por el dolor

Zetsu pasaba por ahí cuando vio al chico retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, y a él le dolió aún más, tanto que una ira inmensa le invadió y se agachó junto Tobi para poner su mano sobre el abdomen dolorido de Tobi.

-¿Tobi estas bien?-preguntó Zetsu

-Ahí… como duele… Zetsu…Yo…-decía Tobi

-¿Quién ha sido?-preguntó muy enfadado Zetsu girándose hacia Deidara y Sasori

Deidara abrazó a Sasori preparado para defenderle si Zetsu trataba de comérselo.

-no déjalo….-decía Tobi

Zetsu recogió a Tobi del suelo y lo llevó en brazos a su habitación para tumbarlo en la cama.

Deidara suspiró aliviado.

-¡Sasori idiota!-dijo abrazándose a él-yo solo te quiero a ti.

XXXXXXX

-¿por qué me ayudas?-le preguntó Tobi en la cama

-porque te quiero

-¿Qué? ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!-dijo el chico a punto de llorar

Zetsu suspiró y puso su mano en el abdomen de Tobi y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Tobi… yo solo te dije eso porque pensé que no podría soportar tu muerte y que si me apartaba de ti ahora ya no me importaría lo que te pasar después pero te quiero, y me equivoque.

-Zetsu…-dijo Tobi

Zetsu levantó la máscara de Tobi y lo beso.

(Olvidad la parte de que es un poco complicado besar a Zetsu XD)

Konan detrás de a puerta de la habitación sonreía maliciosamente.

-ya sabía yo que este asunto acabaría bien-dijo Konan

-¿Qué haces espiando Konan?-preguntó Pein detrás de ella.

-¿he? ¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas?

-anda cuéntame

Dijo Pein cogiendo de la mano a Konan y llevándola a su habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ese día ya muy por la noche XXXXXXXX

Deidara aún dormía desnudo cuando sintió que alguien faltaba.

-M… Sasori-dijo abriendo sus ojos para ver a Sasori vestido a punto de marcharse-¿A dónde vas?

-tengo que resolver un asunto-Sasori volvió a la cama para besar a Deidara y luego levantarse-duérmete, no tardaré mucho

Deidara hizo caso a Sasori y se durmió.

EL pelirrojo salió de la habitación para ver a Itachi entrando en el salón y Kisame sentado viendo la televisión.

-Tu imbécil, Deidara no me estaba engañando con Tobi, Y de seguro que sabías de lo de Tobi con Zetsu.

-¿si tú crees?-rio malignamente Itachi

-estas me las pagaras comadreja-dijo Sasori volviendo a su habitación

-lo que tu digas pinocho cornudo-dijo riéndose Itachi

Sasori se marchó a su habitación porque no quería dejar a Deidara solo y desnudo en la habitación ¿y si entraba alguien y le veía así de lindo?

Itachi se dio cuenta de que Kisame había oído todo y recordó cuando este le había dicho "eres un ángel" pero en realidad era un demonio, el moreno tenía miedo de que Kisame dejara de pensar tan bien de él, ahora que se daba cuenta, si que le gustaba cuando le llamaba ángel.

-Kisame-dijo Itachi tímidamente

Kisame ante esa actitud no pudo hacer más que avanzar hasta su hermoso Itachi y abrazarlo.

-mi ángel-le susurró Kisame al oído haciendo sonrojar al Uchiha (QUE MONO ES ITACHI CUANDO QUIERE)

Itachi se abrazó fuerte a Kisame y se dejó llevar a la habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidan salió de la habitación sin llevar nada debajo de la capa Akatsuki.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-dijo mirando el oscuro y vacio lugar.

-no lo sé, pero tampoco me importa-dijo Kakuzu-¿te dije ya que te quería?-dijo poniendo un brazo al rededor de su cintura.

Hidan se limitó a sonreír mientras Kakuzu de alguna forma conseguía arrastrarlo a la habitación de nuevo.


	5. Cumpleaños y proposiciones

Disclaimer: ¿otra vez? Q NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, es de Kishimoto-sensei y punto.

Nota: lo de siempre, aviso YAOI, si no sabes lo que es, miralo en la wikipedia, antes de leer esto.

Parejas:

PeinKonan

SasoDei

KIsaIta

ZetTobi

CREANME CUANOD DIGO QUE NO HAY LEMMON XD, es Lemmon sin acabar XD.

**·EL CUMPLEAÑOS Y LOS PROMETIDOS·**

A Sasori al final del día se le había olvidado pedirle a Deidara matrimonio, y aún esperaba al momento perfecto.

Itachi estaba preparando algo para el cumpleaños de Kisame.

Hidan y Kakuzu eran felices y al fin decidieron salir de su cuarto.

Tobi quería hacer oficial su relación con Zetsu, pero el chico planta no le dejaba.

**·ITACHIS POV**_**·**_

Después de mucho conseguí el regalo ideal para Kisame, bueno o eso pensaba yo, porque si rechazaba mi regalo realmente me causaría un gran dolor.

El cumpleaños de Kisame era hoy y yo le dejaría aprovechar su regalo esta noche, mientras, iría a ver alguna película al salón.

Así que me senté esa tarde a ver la televisión, y se me unieron Kakuzu y Hidan y no paraban de besarse y reírse con comentarios de la película, normalmente me hubiera molestado, pero tenía la cabeza en el cumpleaños de Kisame.

Una hora yo no paraba de mirarme el reloj y entraron al salón Deidara con un anillo en el dedo abrazando a Sasori mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

Sasori ese estúpido pinocho pelirrojo y el imbécil de su novio, en realidad admiraba a Deidara por ser capaz de soportar a la marioneta esa.

-¡hora de cenar!-dijo Konan desde la cocina.

Me levante del sillón y me senté en la mesa junto a Kisame, Deidara junto a Sasori a mi lado, después Zetsu, a continuación Konan y Pein y al final Tobi, comiendo solo.

Le había dicho a Konan que distrajera a Kisame después de la cena mientras yo preparaba su regalo.

Así que después de cenar, Deidara y Tobi salieron corriendo a su cuarto, Tobi al suyo, solo de nuevo, Kakuzu se fue a contar el dinero de sus ahorros secretos, y yo me fui a nuestro cuarto (Kisame y mío) a vestirme.

Me coloqué una camisa blanca muy fina, y cuando dugo MUY fina digo trasparente, y una falda corta roja sin nada debajo, y esperé a Kisame.

Kisame entró por la puerta rato después murmurando algo malhumorado, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Luego se me quedó mirando un rato.

-Kisame… ¿pa… pasa algo? No… te… ¿no te gusta?-pregunté avergonzado bajando la mirada.

-NO-dijo él acercándose a mí.

Luego me besó, al principio con dulcera pero luego se fue convirtiendo en pasión.

-¿por qué vas así vestido?-me preguntó separando nuestros labios muy a mi pesar.

-creí… creí que hoy era tu cumpleaños-le dije nervioso

Kisame comenzó a besarme de nuevo esta vez metiendo su lengua en mi boca explorando mi cavidad.

Mientras me besaba bajó su mano metiéndola por mi falda haciéndome gemir en su boca. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior, así que subió su mano desabrochándome la camisa, botón por botón, prolongando mi agonía.

Deseaba que Kisame me tocara, deseaba sentir sus manos bailar por mi cuerpo.

Cuando me encontraba solo con la falda de ropa, comenzó a besar y lamer mi cuello.

-Kisame…-dije gimiendo su nombre-déjame marcas…-susurré.

Kisame comenzó a dejar distintas mordeduras a lo largo de mi cuerpo, y luego lamio mis pezones, para después bajar y meter su mano por mi falda.

Con el tacto de su mano sobre mi miembro gemí, y Kisame me tumbó sobre la cama delicadamente.

Kisame comenzó a masturbarme y yo ya no podía más.

-Ki…Kisame-decía mientras trataba de controlar mis gemidos que cada vez eran más fuertes-no puedo más… por favor…

-¿por favor qué?-me preguntó en un tono seductor.

-por favor Kisame… tómame ya-alcancé a decir.

Kisame dejó mi miembro y puso 3 dedos sobre mis labios.

Yo para provocarle, fui uno por uno lamiendo sus dedos e introduciéndomelos en la boca mientras le miraba a la cara, luego metí los tres en mi boca a la vez y Kisame suspiró.

-Niño travieso-me dijo Kisame sacando los dedos de mi boca.

…_.(je, je hasta aquí cuento)…._

**SASORIS POV·**

Esa tarde estaba decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos a Deidara. Asique cogí la caja con el anillo y me fui a buscarle a su habitación.

Entré en ella sigilosamente y me encontré a Mi rubio en la cama durmiendo.

Aquella imagen era hermosa, realmente una obra de arte.

Me acerque a él y le bese dulcemente los labios.

Deidara poco a poco fue abriendo los preciosos ojos azules.

-Sasori, un ¿qué pasa?-preguntó un poco dormido.

Deidara se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama, y yo me arrodillé frente a él.

Si Dei me rechazaba no lo superaría.

-Deidara… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Deidara me miró con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?-me preguntó

-nunca hable más en serio en mi vida-le conteste serio

Deidara se abrazó a mí ocultando su cara en mi cuello y comenzó a llorar.

-Sí, ¡SI! Si quiero. Sasori, un-dijo Dei.

Moví la cabeza de Deidara de mi hombro para poder besarle en los labios, y después secarle las lagrimas con mis manos.

-¿vamos al salón?-le pregunté

Deidara asintió y se abrazó a mí.

Por el camino vi a un deprimido Tobi, que ni si quiera dijo "DEIDARA-SENPAI" al verle, simplemente continuó su camino.

A la hora de la cena no dejaba de mirar a mi rubio, y cuando la cena se terminó lo llevé en brazos a nuestra habitación y comencé a besarlo.

-Ki…Kisame no puedo más… por favor… -se le oía al frio Uchiha gemir en otra habitación.

Deidara se paró de besarme para reírse de la comadreja.

-¿qué pasa?-le pregunté

-Itachi es todo un Uke-dijo entre risas

-bueno en algo se parece a ti

Dije empujándolo sobre la cama.

Esa noche a Deidara y a mí nos despertaron otros ruidos de la habitación de Pein y Konan.

-¿les decimos algo?-preguntó Mi Dei

-no hace falta-dije acariciando su pelo-nosotros siempre les molestamos y no dicen nada

A la mañana siguiente desperté a Dei de la manera más dulce posible es decir a Besos. (OMG! QUE MONO)

Fuimos al salón a anunciar nuestro compromiso pero nada más entrar Zetsu nos llamó a todos.

…_. (Y ahí se queda)…._


	6. es oficial!

Disclaimer: **ME ESTOY HARTANDO DE PONERLO!** Q ESTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y YO NO GANO DINERO Y NADA DE NADA ESCRIBIENDO ESTO

Nota:

Parejas:

Sobre todo: ZEttobi

Kisaita

Sasodei

PeinKonan

Kakuhidan (se me olvido hablar de ellos antes)

POSDATA:

Iba a poner qué lado de Zetsu hablaba pero me acabe haciendo un lio asique… ja,ja

**·¡ES OFICIAL!·**

Tobi le había preguntado a Zetsu porque en vez de ser solo amantes se hacían novios y se lo decían al resto para hacerlo oficial.

"no" fue la seca respuesta de Zetsu.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Tobi.

Zetsu en vez de responder a esa pregunta contestó a otra que nadie le había hecho:

"si quieres tener una relación seria con alguien búscate a otro"

Le dijo Zetsu Hiriendo profundamente al chico de la máscara.

Tobi se fue de la habitación con un dolor que se hacía presente también físicamente en su cuerpo, y por el camino se cruzó con Sasori y Deidara felices.

"_¿Por qué ellos se quieren y son felices y yo quiero a Zetsu y no lo soy? Será que yo jamás le importé a Zetsu_" Se preguntaba Tobi.

En la cena, Tobi se sentó en el lado contrario que Zetsu, y el chico planta no hacía más que mirarle.

Después de la cena Tobi se sentó en el sillón con Hidan mientras que Kakuzu se había ido hace rato, y Kisame hablaba con Konan que no dejaba de entretenerlo enfadando a Kisame.

Tobi hacia unos días que no dormía o no, y quisiera o no calló rendido sobre Hidan, poniendo la cabeza en su regazo, pero Hidan tampoco se enteró porque había caído dormido.

EL único que se fijo fue Zetsu que había estado espiando a Tobi, así que lo agarró del cuello de la capa y se lo llevó a rastras hasta la habitación, despertando al chico de la máscara y a Hidan.

Zetsu dejó a Tobi en la cama, que aún seguía medio dormido.

-¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto adormilado Tobi

-Idiota, cuando te dije que te buscaras a otro…-Zetsu apretó los puños con rabia-… por lo menos no estés con alguien casado.

-¿he? ¿Pero qué dices?-preguntó Tobi

-hm…-dijo Zetsu mirando al suelo-si tanto quieres hacer nuestra relación oficial la haremos.

-¿he?-preguntó Tobi

-disculpa, se me olvido que ya no me necesitas viendo que encontraste ya a otro.-dijo Zetsu haciendo girándose para marcharse

-¡No espera!-dijo Tobi agarrándolo del brazo-oye yo no estoy con nadie, yo solo… estoy enamorado de ti-dijo Tobi sonriendo bajo la mascara

Zetsu le quitó la máscara Tobi sorprendiéndolo.

-entonces mañana le diremos al resto que estamos saliendo-dijo Zetsu antes de besar a Tobi

Tobi sonrió como hacía tiempo que no sonreía y se abrazó a Zetsu.

-¡Sí! TOBI quiere a ZETSU ¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!

A la mañana siguiente, Zetsu hizo levantarse a Tobi temprano y lo llevó al salón para esperar al resto de los Akatsuki.

Cuando Sasori, y Deidara llegaron (que eran los últimos)

Anunciaron la noticia.

-Oíd-dijo Zetsu-Tobi y yo estas saliendo…

-ya que sorpresa-dijo Deidara sarcástico.

-nada nuevo-dijo Itachi sentándose sobre el regazo de Kisame que estaba en el sillón.

-Que obvio era-dijo Konan

-si… Konan lo sabía muy bien-dijo Pein mirando a su novia

-¡y nosotros nos vamos a casar!-dijo Sasori cogiendo la mano de Deidara.

Los Akatsuki se encogieron de hombros.

-era obvio que iba a acabar pasando-dijo Pein.

_continuo?_


	7. La peli

**Disclaimer: **obviamente naruto no es mío, de verdad que no.

Nota:

Lo de siempre: aviso Yaoi, pero siestas leyendo este capítulo y aun no te has dado cuenta…

Parejas: las de siempre

KIsaita

Sasodei

Peinkonan

Kakuhidan

Zetsutobi

**Películas**

-mirad, un-dijo Deidara a los Akatsuki-tengo una película ¿la vemos?

-no-dijo Itachi-no tengo tiempo que perder

-¡es verdad! Hace mucho que no vemos una peli-dijo Konan feliz-veámosla todos juntos

-yo me voy-dijo Itachi

-siéntate-le dijo Pein

Pein y Konan se sentaron en el sillón, Pein pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros de Konan. Kakuzu y Hidan se sentaron separados del resto en un sillón pequeño. Itachi se colocó al lado de Kisame, Zestu estaba sentado en el suelo y Tobi entre sus piernas. Y Sasori estaba solo sentado esperando a que su prometido pusiera la película.

-ya esta, un-dijo Deidara sentándose y abrazando a Sasori con una sonrisa

Sasori escondió el rostro en el rubio cabello de Deidara mientras este se acomodaba más cerca.

La película resultó ser de miedo, y perturbó mucho a Konan que cada vez apretaba más la mano de su novio. A Deidara también le daba miedo y cerraba los ojos mientras se aferraba a la capa de Akatsuki de su novio. Y a Tobi, Zetsu le tapó los ojos (bueno el ojo XD) para que no viera la película.

Hidan había decidido quitarse el miedo besando a su novio durante el resto de la película mientras lo abrazaba.

Itachi de algún modo había acabado encima del regazo de Kisame de lado y Kisame pasaba su mano debajo de las piernas del moreno mientras que este apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro dormido.

Cuando la película acabó.

Konan y Deidara se negaron a moverse del sillón hasta que no encendieran las luces.

Tobi se quejaba porque Zetsu no le había dejado ver la película.

Pein regañó a Hidan y Kakuzu que habían acabado poco a poco medio desnudos.

-Sasori tengo miedo, un-dijo Deidara levantándose para abrazar a su novio.

-tranquilo-dijo Sasori

Pein se tuvo que llevar a Konan a la cama después de convencerla de que no iba a morir si se dormía porque Freddy krueger no estaba.

Sasori llevó a Deidara a la habitación llevándolo por el pasillo con una linterna, y le tuvo que dar una pastilla para que se durmiera.

Kakuzu y Hidan se fueron a la habitación a terminar lo que empezaron.

Tobi se fue a la cama con la condición de que Zetsu le contara una historia antes de dormir.

Itachi seguí dormido sobre Kisame y al tiburón le daba pena despertarlo así que se quedó allí sin moverse, observando dormir a Itachi toda la noche.

-m… Kisame-murmuraba a veces en el sueño Itachi abrazándose a su novio

A Kisame le gustaba observar a su novio dormir y le gustaba observar como este se revolvía en el sueño y murmuraba su nombre.

-¿podrías ser más adorable?-le dijo Kisame a Itachi besándole la cabeza.

Al día siguiente Konan y Deidara se negaban a salir de debajo e las sabanas por si se encontraban con algún fantasma mientras que Sasori y Pein les convencían de que ya era de día y de que no había fantasmas.

Hidan estaba cansado de la noche anterior y no le apetecía levantarse, mientras que su marido trataba se arrastrarlo fuera de la cama.

Y el sueño de Tobi parecía imperturbable y ni por todo el ruido del mundo se despertó, mientras que Zetsu se desesperaba.

Itachi despertó en los brazos de Kisame que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-buenos días Kisame ¿qué pasó ayer al final?

-pues que te quedaste dormido en la película y para no despertarte me quedé aquí sentado-dijo Kisame

-es que se está bien así-dijo Itachi abrazándose a Kisame

-sí, pero no siento las piernas

Kisame levantó a Itachi en brazos desde el sofá a la habitación y lo tumbó en la cama.

Kisame tumbó a Itachi en la cama.

-deberías dormir-dijo Itachi desde la cama

Kisame se tumbó en la cama junto a él.

-si-dijo besando a Itachi.

Itachi se levantó de la cama ante la atenta mirada de Kisame

-Yo también me voy a acostar-dijo Itachi desnudándose.

El ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Kisame se aceleraba.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó Kisame

-ponerme cómodo-dijo Itachi-se duerme mejor desnudo-dijo soltando una risita

Itachi quedó en bóxers y gateó sobre Kisame.

-¿me ayudas?-preguntó Itachi

Kisame tragó saliva cuando vio a que se refería.

-cla…claro-dijo Kisame

Kisame bajó sus manos por el abdomen de Itachi acariciando su suave piel.

Kisame paró sus manos a mitad de camino y decidió tomar el control de la situación.

-m… hueles a fresas-murmuró Kisame para luego acercar su boca al cuello de Itachi y lamerlo, haciendo soltar al moreno un leve gemido.-y también sabes

-Kisame no es justo…-dijo Itachi frustrado

-¿el que no es justo?-dijo Kisame mordiendo ligeramente la base del cuello de Itachi.

-pues ¡Ah…!-dijo al sentir los dientes del tiburón dejando leves mordidas por su cuerpo acompañadas de besos de sus labios.

-lo que tú hiciste tampoco era justo-susurró KIsame en la oreja de Itachi.

El tiburón metió sus manos entre los bóxers del chico.

-¿no crees que merece un castigo?-dijo empezando a masturbarlo haciendo gemir a Itachi

-s…si-dijo Itachi

Kisame dejó de masturbar a Itachi sacándole un último gemido.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Itachi confundido

-que te castigo, no pienso tocarte-dijo Kisame colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-por favor Kisame-susurró Itachi acariciando por encima de los pantalones el miembro de Kisame.

-no-dijo Kisame cerrando los ojos para no ver al hermoso chico que tenía enfrente desnudo y olvidarse del castigo

*****MINETRAS SASORI Y DEIDARA***********

-Deidara…-dijo Sasori-puedes salir de debajo de las mantas, te digo que no hay fantasmas ni asesinos

-no me los creo, un

-¿no confías en mi?-preguntó Sasori.

-sí, un-dijo Deidara

-pues sal de ahí-dijo Sasori

Deidara salió de entre las mantas comprobando que no había nada a su alrededor.

Sasori nada más verle asomar besó sus labios.

-idiota, tranquilízate, yo cuido de ti-dijo Sasori abrazando a Deidara que con una sonrisa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Sasori-dijo Deidara

-¿sí?

-te quiero

- y yo a ti-dijo Sasori besando la mejilla del rubio

******** Konan Pein******

-Pein ¿si viene Freddy Kruger podrías con él?-preguntó Konan asegurándose

-Si Konan-dijo Pein

-¿y si viene Jason?

-si Konan

-¿y si viene el monstruo que hay debajo de la cama?

-si Konan

-¡Mi héroe!-dijo Konan abrazándose al cuello de Pein haciéndole sonreír y devolverla el abrazo.

**********Kakuzu y Hidan*****

-Hidan levántate ya-le decía Kakuzu

-m…. no, que tengo sueño-decía Hidan con los ojos cerrados

-no voy a dejarte hasta que no te….

-vi a alguien rebuscar en tus ahorros secretos ayer-le interrumpió Hidan

-Mierda, ahora vuelvo-dijo Kakuzu plantándole un beso en la frente

*******Zetsu Tobi******

-Zetsu, Tobi quiere saber de qué iba la película de ayer, cuéntaselo a Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico.

-Cállate Tobi-dijo Zetsu

-cuéntamela, cuéntamela, cuéntamela-decía Tobi

-está bien…-dijo Zetsu y comenzó a contar a contarle la película de miedo a Tobi.

Zetsu al fin terminó de contarle la película largo rato después.

-Tobi tiene miedo

-te lo dije Tobi-dijo Zetsu


	8. ME QUIERES?

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío. Deidara de Sasori, Itachi de Kisame, Tobi de Zetsu, y…. Konan de Pein ¿?

Parejas:

SASODEI

KISAITA

KONANPEIN

ZETSUTOBI

**¿ME QUIERES?**

Tobi, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan y Konan estaban desayunando mientras que sus novio (esposo y prometido incluidos) hacían otras cosas.

-oye vosotros… ¿os quiere vuestra pareja? ¿O solo…?-preguntó Deidara iniciando un tema de conversación.

-Claro que si, Kakuzu me quiere mucho, rubia idiota-dijo Hidan

-si… ¿te lo ha dicho alguna vez?

-no… pero no hace falta…-dijo Hidan

-ya… ¿y nunca te abandona por su dinero, un?-preguntó Deidara

-bueno… pues la verdad… tienes razón…-admitió triste Hidan

-¿y a ti Tobi te dijo Zetsu que te quería, un?

-Tobi no recuerda, pero cree que si…-dijo Tobi

-Ya... ¿y no te hace nada que te moleste, un?-preguntó Deidara

-pues… siempre se levanta antes que Tobi y se va sin decirle nada… y a veces se mete Tobi…-dijo Tobi

-¿y qué hay de ti Konan, un?-preguntó Dei

-Pues… yo siempre supuse que me quería….-dijo Konan-pero… puede que me equivoque-dijo bajando la cabeza deprimida mirando al suelo.

-¿y tu comadreja? ¿Te dice Kisame que te quiere, un?

-Ch…-Itachi mirando hacia otro lado.

Peor sabía que Deidara tenía razón, nunca se lo dijo, y él siempre ele decía que le quería a Kisame. Todos sabían que Deidara tenía razón.

-¡PUES A MI SASROI SI ME QUIERE! ¡Y ME LO DICE!-dijo Deidara sacando la lengua.

Todos miraron al rubio con Ira.

-Bueno esto… creo que me voy a buscar a Sasori.-dijo Deidara antes de salir corriendo.

€€€**$$$$KAKUHIDAN $$$$**€€€

Hidan sabía que sería fácil saber si Kakuzu le quería, simplemente tenía que preguntarlo después de todo estaban casados, y era obvio que se querían.

-Kakuzu-dijo Hidan cuando encontró a su marido.- ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?-preguntó

-¿no es obvio?-preguntó Kakuzu acercándose a él y besándolo.-porque te quiero…

-¿y por qué cuidas más a tu dinero que a mí?-preguntó Hidan

-porque tú te sabes cuidar bien solo, a demás, yo no me quejó de tu religión.

-en realidad si lo haces-dijo Hidan enfadado.

-pues eso es lo bonito, que nos aceptamos con nuestros defectos y obsesiones…-dijo Kakuzu abrazando a Hidan.

-m… tienes razón-contentó devolviéndole el abrazo

Kakuzu se separó un poco de Hidan para poder besarlo.

-¿y a qué viene esto?-dijo separando sus labios

-pues que…. Deidara dijo algo

"Deidara ¿he? Se va a enterar" pensó Kakuzu

*******ZETSUTOBI*******

Tobi estaba seguro de que Zetsu le había dicho que le quería, aun que solo fuera una vez. O al menos lo estaba hasta que Deidara dijo eso.

A Tobi esa duda de si su novio le quería le torturó hasta que no pudo aguantar más y abrió la puerta su cuarto para sentarse junto a Zetsu.

-Zetsu…-dijo Tobi

-¿si Tobi?-le preguntó

-¿tú me dijiste que me querías alguna vez?-preguntó Tobi mirando al suelo

-si Tobi-dijo Zetsu

-¡TOBI LO SABÍA! ¡BIEN!-exclamó Tobi feliz abrazando a su novio.

Tobi esperaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento y abrazó a Zetsu más fuerte a un queriendo atraerlo más hacia si.

-porque me tuve que enamorar de alguien como él-murmuró Zetsu

-¡Tobi TAMBIEN QUIERE A SU ZETSU!-dijo Tobi

Zetsu solo sonrió y abrazó a Tobi.

-¿pasó algo Tobi para que me preguntes eso de repente?-le preguntó Zetsu

-sí, es que Deidara-sempai dijo algo.

"me voy a comer al rubio ese que se mete donde no le llaman"

**VVVVVVKISAITAVVVVVVV**

Itachi pensó que él le había dicho muchas veces a Kisame que lo quería pero él nunca contestó.

Era posible que Kisame no lo quisiera, que solo estuviera con él por tener sexo. Pero Itachi lo amaba, y dolía demasiado que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

Itachi se tumbó en la cama junto a su novio.

-Kisame… ¿alguna vez te importe?-preguntó Itachi triste

-¿he?-dijo Kisame girándose para mirar al moreno

-quizás solo me querías para…-dijo Itachi mirando hacia sus pies par ano encontrarse ocn la mirada de Kisame.

Kisame lo interrumpió besándolo

-claro que te quiero-dijo Kisame acariciando el rostro del moreno

Itachi sonrió y se abrazó a él.

-bien, porque estas a prueba y no habrá sexo durante una semana

Kisame rió y besó de nuevo a Itachi.

-de igual mi niño, yo te seguiré queriendo, ¿a qué vino todo esto?

-pues… es que Deidara dijo algo-dijo Itachi apoyándose en el pecho de Kisame mientras lo abrazaba.

"voy a matarlo" pensó Kisame

**::::::::::::::::PEINKONAN::::::::::::::::::**

Konan se preguntaba si Pein siquiera sentía. Se había ido a su habitación junto con Pein y sin darse cuenta se había pasado las horas mirándolo mientras pensaba.

-Konan ¿por qué me miras así?-preguntó Pein ya curioso

-Pein, tú… ¿me quieres? ¿O me has querido alguna vez?

-¿por qué preguntas esas tonterías Konan?

-¿es eso un no?

Pein se levantó y avanzó hasta Konan para besarla.

-sí, te quiero, pero eso es obvio, hay cosas que no hace falta decir, ahora contesta a mi pregunta-la dijo serio Pein

-pues… Deidara dijo que…

"Deidara ¿no? Ya verá…"

**_SASODEI_**

-¿Deidara de qué te ríes?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-de que les he dicho una cosa a esos idiotas, y se lo han creído.

-¿el qué?-preguntó Sasori pasando sus brazos por la cintura del rubio

-que no les quieren sus novios-rió Deidara

-¿y no les importará a sus novios Dei?-preguntó Sasori acariciando el rubio cabelló de Dei

-a pues… ahora que lo dices

-¡DEIDARA!-gritó Pein a su espalda

El rubio se giró y se encontró con unos enfadados; Zetsu, Pein, Kisame y Kakuzu.

-¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!-Gritaron

-¡no! Esperad yo… los siento…-dijo Deidara

-te lo dije, tienes que pensar en las consecuencias…-dijo Sasori-tranquilos-dijo mirando a los enfadados semes-yo le castigaré.

-¿a si?-preguntó Deidara en un tono seductor pasando su mano por el cuello de su prometido-¿Cómo?

-pues vas a dormir en el sillón del salón durante una semana.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Dei

-si me parece suficiente castigo-dijo Pein

-vale…-dijo Zetsu

-sí, vámonos-dijo Kisame.

Y todos se marcharon dejando a Sasori y Deidara.

-¡No NO ME PUEDES HACE ESTO! ¡SASORI!

Sasori se deshizo de los brazos de Deidara y se disponía dejar la habitación.

-así aprenderás a ser mejor persona-dijo Sasori sonriendo divertido ante la actitud de su Dei

-¿Qué? ¡PERO SI YO SOY MUY BUENO! DEIDARA ES UN BUEN CHICO, UN-dijo Dei agarrando a su novio para que no se fuera

-esa frase no es tuya-dijo Sasori secamente

-¡SASORI PORFAVOR!

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES.**

Kisame se encontraba sentado en el sillón abrazando a Itachi sobre su regazo, y Kakuzu al otro lado del sillón con Hidan dormido sobre él.

-Valla, parece que Sasori no cumplió lo de hacerle dormir en el sofá-dijo Kakuzu

-en realidad, no le culpo, Deidara estaba muy sexy en aquel disfraz-dijo Kisame

Eso a Itachi no le sentó muy bien y le hizo ponerse celoso.

-¡Kisame!-dijo Itachi enfadado revolviéndose en sus brazos

-pero nunca llegará a ser ni la mitad de hermoso que tu-dijo acariciando el rostro de Itachi haciéndole sonrojas y de paso que parara de revolverse.

* * *

bueno ¿que tal me quedó?


End file.
